Wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, currently provide a number of different capabilities. For example, in addition to voice processors for supporting voice communications, many wireless communication devices include modems for supporting data communications. Additionally, many wireless communication devices now include global positioning satellite (GPS) receivers, which are used for determining a current position of the device based on information received from satellites.
GPS receivers were added to wireless communication devices to support emergency 911 services. Specifically, when a user of a wireless communication device calls an emergency call center, the GPS receiver can provide the user's current location to the operator while the operator at the emergency call center is speaking with the user. Although the use of GPS receivers in the emergency 911 services context is particularly useful, it requires an established voice call for the GPS receiver to provide the current location.